Equals
by Rdrizz
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for a year, the night they decide to go all the way, things go bad can they fix it and make up? Full summery inside. Yaoi, Naru/Sasu AU


Hello again avid readers of Yaoi. Just a short one shot I wrote because its rainy and im bored.

Summery- Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for a year, the night they decide to go all the way, things go bad can they fix it and make up before everything falls to pieces. Dark themes, swearing, Gay sex ect…and so forth (Sasu/Naru/Sasu, probably be a lemon(still find the term odd) at the end of the story, M rating just to be safe.)

Turned out a bit darker than I intended but im happy with it, I suck at the lovey dovey stuff. I changed the characters personality slightly also, figured id mention so I wasn't bitched at later haha.

Naruto and Sasuke are 20 in case its not in there.

Disclaimer- Don't own the characters just burrowed

********************************Equals****************************************************

"Naruto, im home.", Came a call followed by the sound of the front door closing. A yellow blur came shooting out of the door to the left, and wrapping itself around the handsome man standing in the front hall.

"Sasuke!! Your home early, How was work?"

Sasuke smiled and hugged the other man back before responding, "Oh I took off early to spend some time with you…….", He paused before pulling away and handing Naruto a single white rose. "Happy anniversary, Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly and wrapped the raven haired in another big hug, "Aww you big softie.", He giggled and blushed a bit, before kissing the other lightly and whispering, "Thank you and Happy anniversary."

Sasuke kissed the blond once more before noticing an intoxicating aroma in the air, "What smells good.", He asked mouth watering a little from the smell.

"Oh shit the food!", The blond yelled dashing back to the kitchen, "Don't come in here either it's a surprise.", he called over his shoulder as he went.

Sasuke frowned a bit. He didn't like surprises much, plus he really wanted to know what that smell was. Figuring he could sneak a peek, he snuck over to the kitchen. Unfortunately when he peeked his head around the corner Naruto was standing there and a smirk on his face.

"I figured you would try and peek. Shoo go take a shower it will be done when you get out."

"Hrrph…..fine.", Sasuke pouted a little before moving down the hall the bedroom to grab a change of clothes, before heading for the shower. Turning on the water, he stripped down and stepped under the water. Washing idly, he let his thoughts wander to Naruto.

He and blond had been friends since the age of 10 or so. They had both been in all boys group home, having no one else the take care of them. Naruto had been in the home for a few years before Sasuke came. They had been roomed together. Naruto tried to be friendly that first day, and Sasuke responded by punching him in the eye, it wasn't a great start for them.

It wasn't his fault, well mostly, after his older brother killed his parents, he fell into a deep depression and his response the everything was anger. But Naruto had changed that, slowly but surely the boy warm personality and bright outlook on life, chipped away at the dark icy prison he had locked his soul in. At frist they had argued and fought constantly.

Then one night he had woke up in the middle of the night to find Naruto sleeping with him. He woke the other boy and asked why he was there. The blond boy hung his head and blushed a bit and said that it looked like he was having a nightmare and needed a hug. Sasuke wondered why he cared and asked as much. Naruto shrugged and whispered, 'I don't like to see other people in pain.' , It was so simple of a thing but to Sasuke it meant a lot. He told Naruto he could stay and went back to sleep.

They became best friends from that day forward.

****************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Naruto danced around singing gaily as he finished the last details on his special dinner. He had called out of work and spent the day getting everything ready for tonight, he planed on doing this weeks ago. After a year he figured he wouldn't make Sasuke wait anymore, tonight was the night, the night they made love. Naruto blushed thinking about it, wondering how it felt, if it hurt. He was glad Sasuke would be his first, it just felt right.

The blond smiled thinking of Sasuke, he had been his first friend at the home, the others hated him and called him a monster because of his disorder. At first Sasuke was like the others, but after he started helping the raven with his nightmares they became friends.

After Sasuke told him of his past, Naruto did the same. Naruto had spilt personality disorder, his other half, that went by the name of Kyuubi, was twisted evil and dark. He was 5 the first time Kyuubi took over, Naruto didn't remember what happened, but when he came to his father lay at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of blood and his mother was screaming.

Naruto was dragged off by the police and asked again and again why he pushed his father down the stairs, as he didn't remember it Naruto couldn't answer. They grilled him for hours until he snapped and Kyuubi took over again. The police subdued him then had a doctor declare him mentally unstable.

After getting treatment for 3 years at a hospital for mental disturbed children, he was moved to the boys home because his mother wanted nothing to do with him. Even though everyone around him disliked or hated him, he always appeared happy, almost painfully so, but inside was a scared, lonely soul that craved the love and attention of another. Sasuke needed the same as Naruto, guess that's why they were drawn to each other.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sasuke would be in soon, so he gathered together the plates and other utensils and went to set the table. Finishing quickly and went back to the kitchen, to find Sasuke trying to peek at the food, again.

"Dam it Sasuke! Get away from there."

Sasuke jumped and yelped, looking much like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Then sighed, "Fine", he said defeated and stepped away from the food.

Naruto couldn't help but grin, any other day it was Sasuke yelling and Naruto acting like little kid, he truly loved seeing the Raven like this.

"Alright go sit down ill bring the food in." , the blond said walking over to the stove. The raven winked and grabbed his ass as he walked out. The blond yelped and threw a half hearted glare over his shoulder, at the dark haired man retreating back.

Gathering the 3 dishes of food, and carefully made his way to the dining area. "Dinner's served. O impatient one.", he said setting the dishes down.

Sasuke sniffed the air, "That smells amazing. What did you make?" Naruto smiled proudly, "Well lets see I made Tempura and yakizakana(grilled fish) and miso soup."1

"Oh wow Naruto, this is great. I thought all you could cook was instant Raman.", Sasuke said with a grin before severing himself.

Naruto grinned, "I did but I took some cooking classes in secret so I could make you a nice dinner. How is it by the way?"

"Its wonderful, you're a great cook."

******************************************************************************************

After dinner they cleaned up together, and went to the living room to cuddle up on the sofa to watch a movie. Near the end of the film Naruto leaned over and locked lips with the raven how leaned into the kiss deepening it. The blonde felt Sasuke's tongue licking his lips begging for entrance, Naruto complied parting his lips slightly allowing the other to explore his mouth with the wet appendage.

After 10 minutes, of hot makeout fun, the Blonde broke the kiss and pulled away a little. Sasuke gave the other a questioning look, before heading back in another kiss. Naruto stopped him by placing a finger on his lips and gave a shy, almost nervous smile.

"Hold on. I want to give you your other gift."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and reluctantly let the blonde go. Naruto reached over the side of the sofa and came up with a small black bag. "Here.", He said with a blush tossing the bag to Sasuke.

"Hn, I wonder what this is.", the raven said thoughtfully before looking in the bag. Inside with a pack of condoms and some lube, and a card the said 'Im Ready'. Sasuke's heart sped up and a warm feeling spread through his body. He looked at Naruto with a loving look, "Really?"

The blonde nodded once before Sasuke grabbed him smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. After a few minutes the kiss shifted intensity from animalistic and savage, to loving and sensual. When they split for air, Naruto licked his earlobe and whispered in husky voice, "Bedroom..now."

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice he jumped grabbed the bag grabbed the blond and ran down the hall to the bedroom. Dumping Naruto on the bed, and removed his shirt and pants so the only his black boxers were left.

Naruto eyes raked over his lovers firm toned body eyes lowering until they rested on the half hard member hidden just behind the fabric of his boxers. Slowly pulling off his clothes, he moaned loudly as pulled off pants the fabric rubbing against the sensitive skin of his hard penis.

Hearing the moan complied with seeing Naruto's nearly naked state, sent shivers down his spine and brought him to full arousal. Climbing on top of Naruto their clothed shafts connected, making both of them moan.

Sasuke started playing with the blonds nipples, Naruto shook his head, "No fore play…..Fuck me before I lose the nerve." He wait for Sasuke to nodd his agreement, then the blond continued., "Then ill fuck you, we can make love another time I want to get the whole virgin thing out of the way."

Sasuke sat up and frowned, "I agree with everything you said, except the then ill fuck you part.", Naruto looked confused, so Sasuke clarified, "Im the seme you're the uke. Im not letting you fuck me."

Naruto looked stunned, then pissed. "WHAT!", he yelled pushing Sasuke off him, and standing up. "What do you mean your not letting me fuck you. Why the hell not?", the anger faded a little from eyes a little, replaced by a slightly sad look. "Don't you love me?"

Sasuke thought quickly hoping to diffuse the situation without upsetting the blond further. "Its not like that Naruto, I….just cant submit like that….and of course I love you that as nothing to do with it. Plus I figured you're the more feminine anyway……" He trailed off as all traces of sadness left Naruto's face, to be replaced with a look on cold fury.

"MORE FEMININE!!! FUCK YOU!!!", the blonde bellowed. Taking a deep breath to clam a little, succeeding only a little, he continued, "You say you love me and insult me in the same sentence, you have some balls. When we started dating I was under the impression that we were equals." He emphasized the last work to get his point across.

Sasuke rubbed his temple, a little annoyed at this point. He didn't understand why Naruto was making such a big deal. I wasn't that he didn't respect and love the blonde, quite the reverse he loved and respected him with every fiber of his being. But there were some things that his pride wouldn't allow, this just happened to be one of them. Now if only he could get Naruto understand that they could continue with the fun they had been having.

"We are equals, just my..pride wont allow me to do that. You to just have to *SMACK*", He looked at Naruto stunned that he had slapped him.

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke.", He growled, "Pride….FUCKING PRIDE!!!" He literally shook with rage at this point. "I was willing swallow my pride you, at the very least could have done the same for me." Sasuke didn't respond.

" But I guess your pride is more important than I am……fucking bastard…….im sleeping in the guest room……." He turned around heading for the door, leaving before the other could see him cry.

"Wait….", Sasuke finally spoke, he still thought he was right, but dam it he hated seeing the his love sad and hurt.

"No….go to hell…let me ..know when you figure…out whats really important to you…asshole.", Naruto ran out of the room before Sasuke could respond.

Sasuke groaned, "What to fuck…….guess ill take care of my little problem, before I check on him." After a quick cold shower, walking over the closed door of the 2nd bedroom he placed his ear on the door. He heard the sound of sobbing on the other side.

He headed back to his room and climbed into bed, feeling guilty for making his ray of sunshine cry. He knew he should probably go talk with him, but he figured Naruto needed space at the moment. His final thought before passed out was he would make it up to him tomorrow.

******************************************************************************************

Sasuke woke early the next day, hoping to talk to the blonde before he let for work. To his surprise Naruto wasn't in the house. 'Must have left early' he thought with a frown. He went into the kitchen to eat something before getting ready. He found a note from Naruto on the counter.

Dear asshole,

Im still pissed with you, ill be staying at a friends for few days to cool down and give the both of us a chance to think about things. Your probably pissed and think im overreacting, I meant everything I said. I truly hope you will use these days apart to seriously think about our future together.

Love always,

Naruto

Sasuke's heart clenched tightly. Naruto left, he would be back in a few days but still he left. Sasuke went back to the room and crawled into bed. He was depressed, his light was gone. He would do what Naruto asked but right now he just wanted to sleep and maybe this will have been a bad dream. One could only hope.

********************************3 days later************************************************

Naruto entered the house, it was good to be home. He hoped Sasuke had taken his advice and thought about things. Speaking of the raven, it was late so he should be around here some were. Hearing the television in the other room he went that way.

Sasuke was curled up on the sofa fast asleep. Walking over Naruto sat on the edge of the sofa. 'He looks so peaceful.' He thought brushing a few stay hairs off Sasukes face. The ravens eyes fluttered open at he contact.

"Naruto?"

"Yea its me…."

The raven sat up and hugged the other man tightly. " I missed you…..", he trailed off after 3 days he still couldn't find the right words. He tired again, "Naruto…Im…"

"Its alright….I forgive you…..and im sorry for leaving like that.", he smiled sadly and kissed the raven lightly.

Sasuke felt relived, just knowing Naruto forgave him lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. He gazed into the blondes bright blue eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the right words to ask the question that was burning in his heart.

Sasuke saw it in his eyes even if he didn't ask it, "I..I thought about what you said…." The blonde held his breath waiting for the answer. Sasuke stood up and walk to the door. Naruto hung his head tears welling in eyes thinking he had been rejected. "Follow me." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto blinked in surprise a few times, quickly wiping his eyes, he got up find his raven. Walking down the hall to the bedroom. To see Sasuke naked on the bed, the blood rushed to the blondes head then went straight to his groin, at the oh so sexy sight.

"Ive never been good with words….but you were right if you can do it so can I.", He blushed a little before finishing, "I will let my actions speak for me….I want you to take me first."2

A big smile spilt the blondes face, "Seriously? No fooling?" Sasuke nodded beckoning Naruto to the bed with a finger. Naruto squealed in a very unmanly way, before quickly dropping his clothing in a pile of the floor the jumping in the bed.

Sasuke wrapped him up as soon as he landed. Naruto closed his eyes as the raven came in for a kiss, it wasn't long before Sasuke's tongue asked for entrance to the blondes mouth, he complied parting his lips so the wet appendage could dart in.

A quick battle went on in Naruto's mouth, until Sasuke submitted letting the blonde push their tongues into the ravens mouth. Naruto rolled them over so he was on top of the dark haired man with legs on either side of him.

Bringing a hand up to pinch and rub the ravens nipples. Sasuke groaned and arched his back, making their cocks rub against each other, they both hissed in pleasure. Sitting up Naruto grabbed both of their cocks in one hand and started stroking slowly.

"Ngh…ahh…Oh my go..d!!", Sasuke moaned loudly, he wasn't sure if he could last. Grabbing the bag off the night table he tossed it to Naruto, "Ugh..just do it.'

The Blonde grabbed the bag and moved off the other man. Grabbing a condom and the lube, he looked at Sasuke as if to say 'Are you sure'. Sasuke smiled and brought his legs up so Naruto could prepare his entrance.

Uncapping the bottle of lube, he put some on his fingers and lowered his hand to the ravens tight hole. Barely able to contain his excitement, he plunged one finger in up to the knuckle, earning a hiss of discomfort and a glare from Sasuke.

"Sorry", the blonde murmured. He waited a few minutes for Sasuke to relaxed, before slowly working his finger in and out. Adding the second finger to the raven, who grunted in discomfit, but didn't tense up. Working the fingers in and out a few things, he started scissoring the tight passage, to accommodate his thickness.

Slipping out his fingers he, Naruto ripped the condom open and put it on. Wrapping the ravens legs around his waist, and raising Sasuke's hips and lining himself up and pushing slowly into him. Stroking his cock to distract him.

Inch by inch the blonde slid into the raven, resisting the urge plunge into the warm tight passage. 'Soon', Naruto said to himself.

Sasuke had been a little wary of doing this but he was starting to think this wasn't so bad. Getting tried of the blonde show pace, plus wanting to get to part that felt good, he shot his hips forward so that the blonde was fully engulfed inside him. They both groaned loudly, one in pain the other in pleasure.

"Move", Sasuke grunted after him adjusted to the blonde. Not having to be told twice, Naruto pulled halfway out of the raven, then slid back in hitting the prostate. Sasuke gasped seeing starts at the wonderful sensation.

Thrusting at a medium pace, both men started to sweat and pant heavily. "Fas..ter..", Sasuke moaned. Naruto rolled his hips a few times hitting the ravens sweet spot dead on a few times, then picking up the pace of his trusts.

Sasuke screamed and writhed in pleasure. Grabbing a pillow and biting it as the pace increased further.

Placing one of Sasuke's legs on his shoulder, he changed the angles of his thrusts, he felt the pressure start to build in his groin. He grabbed the ravens cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts wanting them to release at the same time.

The pleasure built begging for release, a few more thrusts and time seemed to stop for a second as them both came, screaming the others name.

Panting heavily Naruto rolled off Sasuke both men panting heavily. "That was…..amazing.", they both said, they blushed. "I love you.", again at the same. They shared a laugh and snuggled against each other ready to fall asleep.

"Get some sleep your going to need it. Its my turn tomorrow.", Sasuke whispered right before they both fell into blissful asleep. Equals.

**************************************END***********************************************

I hoped you enjoyed reading. I enjoyed writing this one and im quite fond of it so be gently with your reviews hehe.

1) I just picked the 3 Japanese dishes I like the most.

2) The make up part was a pain in the ass I rewrote it like 10 times, im still not completely satisfied but it will have to do.


End file.
